


[Podfic] everybody's crazy ('bout a sharp dressed man)

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] moon magic sparkle sparkle [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace's life is hard okay, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Music, Pirates doing dumb things in very short skirts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of everybody's crazy ('bout a sharp dressed man) by midnightluck.Ace may have been born to be Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts and protector of the Throne of the Moon, and he may have to lie to everyone and wear a short skirt to fight evil by moonlight or some such shit, but hedoesn't have to like it.





	1. MP3s and M4B

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everybody's crazy ('bout a sharp dressed man)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259866) by [midnightluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck/pseuds/midnightluck). 



## MP3s and M4B

**Music** : * [Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wRHBLwpASw)

* [This Fire by Franz Ferdinand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haW_ruZ_Be8)

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
M4B of Chapters 1-3 | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/2.EverybodysCrazyboutASharpDressedMan/2.%20everybody%27s%20crazy%20%28%27bout%20a%20sharp%20dressed%20man%29.m4b) | 153 MB | 1:48:25  
1 |  [[link to Chapter 1 mp3]](https://archive.org/download/2.EverybodysCrazyboutASharpDressedMan/2.1%20everybody%27s%20crazy%20%28%27bout%20a%20sharp%20dressed%20man%29.mp3) | 29 MB | 0:34:14  
2 | [[link to Chapter 2 mp3]](https://archive.org/download/2.EverybodysCrazyboutASharpDressedMan/2.2%20everybody%27s%20crazy%20%28%27bout%20a%20sharp%20dressed%20man%29.mp3) | 27 MB | 0:32:03  
3 | [[link to Chapter 3 mp3]](https://archive.org/download/2.EverybodysCrazyboutASharpDressedMan/2.3%20everybody%27s%20crazy%20%28%27bout%20a%20sharp%20dressed%20man%29.mp3) | 36 MB | 0:42:08


	2. Chapter 1: Magical, Miserable, and Other Things Ace Apparently Is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace may have been born to be Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts and protector of the Throne of the Moon, and he may have to lie to everyone and wear a short skirt to fight evil by moonlight or some such shit, but he doesn't have to like it.

## Chapter 1: Magical, Miserable, and Other Things Ace Apparently Is Now

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
1 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 1]](https://archive.org/download/2.EverybodysCrazyboutASharpDressedMan/2.1%20everybody%27s%20crazy%20%28%27bout%20a%20sharp%20dressed%20man%29.mp3)  
  
| 29 MB | 0:34:14


	3. Chapter 2: a terrible horrible no good very bad life or whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad luck started when he was born and hasn't quit yet.

## Chapter 2: a terrible horrible no good very bad life or whatever

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
2 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 2]](https://archive.org/download/2.EverybodysCrazyboutASharpDressedMan/2.2%20everybody%27s%20crazy%20%28%27bout%20a%20sharp%20dressed%20man%29.mp3)  
  
| 27 MB | 0:32:03


	4. Chapter 3: ace does a Real Big Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is not used to being on this side of the fire murder sprees.

## Chapter 3: ace does a Real Big Dumb

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
3 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 3]](https://archive.org/download/2.EverybodysCrazyboutASharpDressedMan/2.3%20everybody%27s%20crazy%20%28%27bout%20a%20sharp%20dressed%20man%29.mp3)  
  
| 36 MB | 0:42:08


End file.
